The present invention relates to a device for separating adhered layers, and more particularly, to a device and method used to separate an adhesive and release liner in a pressure sensitive adhesive tape.
Pressure sensitive adhesive tapes such as single- and double-sided tapes are well known in the art. Single-sided adhesive tapes generally comprise an adhesive which is adhered on one side to a protective release liner typically comprised of plastic or paper, while double-sided adhesive tapes comprise a two-sided adhesive tape which is adhered on one or both sides to a release liner. The tapes are typically wound in a roll until ready for use. A selected length of the tape is unwound followed by removal of the release liner(s) immediately prior to application to a desired substrate. Because of the high degree of adhesion between the adhesive and the release liner, the initial removal of tape from the liner can sometimes be difficult.
A number of hand-held devices have been developed to facilitate the separation of an adhesive layer adhered to a protective release liner. For example, a hand tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,802 includes a sharp beveled point for separating a backing material from an adhesive. Another hand held tape liner removal tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,493, and includes an elongated strip of metal and a sharpened edge.
However, there is still a need for a hand-held device for facilitating separation of adhered layers such as an adhesive and release liner which is reliable and convenient to use.
The present invention meets that need by providing a hand-held device for separating adhered layers such as an adhesive layer and a release liner comprising an adhesive tape. The device includes a hook which engages the adhesive layer of the tape and allows the release liner to be easily separated from the adhesive. According to one aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for separating a first adhered layer from a second adhered layer. The first adhered layer preferably comprises a pressure sensitive adhesive, and the second adhered layer preferably comprises a release liner. The device comprises a base including a hook extending from a surface of the base and adapted to engage one of the adhered layers as the hook and adhered layers are moved relative to one another. The hook is preferably comprised of metal.
The base of the device preferably includes a channel in one surface in which the hook is positioned. The first adhered layer preferably has a width which is equal to or less than the width of the channel so as to allow the adhesive to be guided through the channel.
Preferably, the base portion of the device is adapted to be grasped in the hand of a user and includes opposing side portions having depressions therein to facilitate grasping.
The device may be used to separate the first and second adhered layers by moving the hook and adhered layers relative to one another such that the hook engages one of the adhered layers, separating the layers. Where the first adhered layer comprises a pressure sensitive adhesive and the second adhered layer comprises a release liner, the adhered layers are preferably positioned in the channel of the base and moved along the channel until an edge of the pressure sensitive adhesive engages the hook. The release liner may then be pulled away from the adhesive.